Offensive Skills
General Overview There are two general offensive skills, Attack Up and Defense Down. Attack Up has two variants depending on whether the skill has a Target of Ally or Self while Defense Down only has a Target of Enemy. Ally Attack Up Arguably the most important skill in general as it makes all of your attackers, especially your boosters, better. The multiplicative nature of skills allows these skills to strengthen each other as well as Self Attack Up skills. The current generally ideal offensive team needs 3 of this type of unit, preferably with Rates of High or Super High. However, if 4 Super High Ally Attack Up skills are available, then that is a superior configuration when used with a High or Super High Self Attack Up skill. It is also worth noting that this skill type is able to activate off-team. Current Top Five Ally Attack Up Eromon* *NOTE: While the views of this table are mostly objective due to relying upon hard data, there is a level of subjectivity due to opinions on the power of raw stats versus skill efficacy. **NOTE: Stats shown are for level 70 L and level 60 SSR Eromon. ***NOTE: Stats shown are for level 75 L and level 65 SSR Eromon. Ally Attack Up Hard Data Self Attack Up Most likely the second most important skill type, as without a booster, Eromon with type of skill will be your primary damage dealers. These are also the best units to have as a booster as the Self skill makes the Booster Bonus that many times more powerful. The current ideal offensive team needs 2 of these. As this skill only affects the Eromon that uses it, it is not eligible for use via the off-team mechanic. Current Top Five Self Attack Up Eromon* *NOTE: While the views of this table are mostly objective due to relying upon hard data, there is a level of subjectivity due to opinions on the power of raw stats versus skill efficacy. **NOTE: Stats shown are for level 70 L and level 60 SSR Eromon. ***NOTE: Stats shown are for level 75 L and level 65 SSR Eromon. Self Attack Up Hard Data* *NOTE: Much of the information about the specific strength of this type of skill is unknown, with the exception of level 20 skills with Rates of Medium, High, and Super High Rate as their strength is known. Enemy Defense Down Currently the least useful skill in the game. Other than a future use to possibly be a more effective counter to ideal defense teams, this skill is outclassed by every other in the game. Alternatively, if one does not have Sweet Cat Aya Morioka, it does gain some usage as it can allow for the creation of an offensive mirror to an ideal defense team and increase one's odds of winning. The multiplicative nature of skills makes a single Enemy Defense Down stronger than a single Ally Defense Up skill and allows it to have an impact on all Ally and Self Defense skills that the enemy may use, but this also makes using multiple Enemy Defense Down skills less than ideal due to diminishing returns. Generally not recommended in the current meta, but included for posterity, the future, and those without Sweet Cat Aya. As an Enemy Target skill, Enemy Defense Down is eligible for off-team skill activation. Current Top Five Enemy Defense Down Eromon* *NOTE: While the views of this table are mostly objective due to relying upon hard data, there is a level of subjectivity due to opinions on the power of raw stats versus skill efficacy. **NOTE: Stats shown are for level 70 L and level 60 SSR Eromon. ***NOTE: Stats shown are for level 75 L and level 65 SSR Eromon. Enemy Defense Down Hard Data Other Useful Information Skill Activation Chance PvP Raids Category:Skills